Help
by XXSchmidtCrazyXX
Summary: Katie have been getting bullied from her own class. What if the boys find out she is. Will they save her or if she Big Time Gone? READ MY NEW STORY MY NEW SCHOOL HOLLYWOOD ARTS PLEASE :)
1. Facebook

**_Help_**

**_Chapter One Facebook_**

**_Katie POV_**

_"Was that bad." Mum said as we walk into 2J and sat on the sofa. "Mum I look weird with these glasses." I told her messing around with my glasses. I need glasses because of my eyes yeah they are not the best. "Katie has glasses?" I heard four loud voices which I call my big brother and his friends. "Yeah I do." I told them with a fake smile. "I'm going to my room." I whispered and ran up stairs to my room. When I got to my room and locked the door and walk over to the mirror. "I look ugly." I said to myself with a frown on my face. "Why can't I be pretty." I shouted. Luckily no one heard." Now here is a another reason for the bullies to bully me." I said. I jump on my bed and cried. After five minutes of crying I'd stop and went on my laptop and look on facebook._

_**Ella Jason : Man look at the weirdo she so fat.**_

_**Joey Marks : I know right I mean how does Big Time Rush live with her.**_

_**Becky James : We talking about Katie Knight right?**_

_**Jess Michelle : No we are talking about a cow.**_

_**Becky James : You guys are so mean to the cow**_

_**Ella Jason : We talking about the slut in our class Katie**_

_**Becky James : Oh. I know she such a tramp. I bet she can't even buy herself a blueberry**_

_**Joey Marks : We should make a page about how much we hate Katie Knight.**_

_**Jess Michelle : That a awesome idea. **_

_I close my laptop and started crying until my phone went off. I went over to the desk and pick it up._

_**Park NOW! **  
_

_I guess that Ella. Great the park. I walk over to my door and open it. And there was Kendall with his arms cross. "And where are you going?" He asked. "I'm am going to study at Ella place. We are doing our homework together." I lied. "Oh really. Be back by 8." Kendall said and kiss the top of my head and went to his room where all of the other guys were. I ran outside of 2J and started walking to Plamwoods Park. When I got there I found no one. Until._

_"Hello Katie Slut Knight." A deep voice said behide me. I turned around and there was Ella with her gang. _

_Ella Jason is the meanest girl in our class. She has long blond hair with black and green highlights, she always wearing pink dress and she has red lipstick on. To her left is Becky James. Becky isn't the smartest tool in the boxes well she not smart at all. She has brown hair which is always in a pony tail, she wears blue top with grey leggings. And to Ella right is Jess Michelle. Jess she isn't short but she not tall. She has black hair and she wears black clothes always._

_"What do you want Ella." I said trying to stand up for myself. "Well we would want you to end your life but we know that not gonna happen anytime soon." Jess said. "Shut up Jess no on was talking to you." I said bravely. "You gonna wish you never said that." Becky said. Ella evilly smiled at me. "hold her I want to finish her." She said. _

_That was the last thing I saw and heard before everything went black._


	2. I Hate Life Part One

**_Help_**

**_Chapter Two Part One I Hate Life_**

**_Kendall POV_**

_"Guys It's 11 and has Katie come yet." I asked the guys. "No." They told me. "She missing because it's not like her to not come home before 8 or even 9." I said. Just as I said 9 Katie walk in. "Hey guys sorry I'm late we got err didn't notice to the time." She lied. "Katie." I said. "Yeah." She said. "Stop what really happen?" I asked crossing my arms and walking over to her. Logan walk over as well. "Yeah it's not like you to do something like this." Logan told her. "Nothing." She lied once again. Great the girl has to do it the hard way."Kati-" Was all I said until Katie shouted. "NOTHING!" And ran upstairs. "Man I wonder what happen." Carlos said eating a handful of cookies. "Me to buddy me to." James said taping Carlos back. _

_**Katie POV**  
_

_I walk inside my bedroom and slammed the door. "I HATE LIFE!" I shouted and ran on to my bed and cried. After crying I got up and punch my mirror and screamed. I ran outside my bedroom and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I ran over to the sink and took the knife there. " All I have to do is kill myself and the pain will go away." I said. "KATIE!" I Heard someone scream which was Kendall. "LEAVE ME ALONE." I Yelled. "Katie open the door." Kendall said. I stab myself and fell the the ground before everything went black._

**_James POV_**

**__**_"So not going to open it Kendall." I told my youngest best friend. "I know so I gonna kick it down." Kendall told us. "Are you sure about this." Logan asked. "Shut up Logan." Carlos said hitting his head. Kendall kick the door down and there was Katie a bit lifeless. "Oh my gosh Logan call 999." Kendall shouted and went over to Katie._


	3. I Hate life Part Two

**_Help_**

**_Chapter Two Part Two I Hate Life, What are we gonna do?_**

_**Logan POV**_

_After the police coming we all went to the hospital to see is Katie gonna be we got out of the car we ran inside. "Katie Knight." Kendall said to the person out front."No news yet boys." She gave us a small smile and walked away. We walk over to four spare seats and sat down. "This is so bad." Carlos said taking off his helmet. "I know why is this happen to us." James cried. "Why don't you guys play with the toys over there."Kendall told them pointing at the toys."Right." Carlos and James said before running to the toys. "Logie." Kendall said looking down. "Yeah Ken." I told him. "Do you think Katie gonna be okay?" Kendall asked in a small heartbroken voice looking up. "I don't know Kenny I don't know." I said. A tear when down Kendall face. "Oh Kenny." I said and pulled him close to me. Kendall started to cry and lean on me. "Katie Knight." Someone said. I looked up to see a doctor. "Yes." I said. Kendall looked up and Carlos and James ran over to see what he was gonna say. "First of all Katie alive resting. She has three broken rips." The doctor said with a smile. "What room." Kendall said. "Room 289. I will see you boys later." The doctor said and he walk away._

_"To Katie room." Carlos shouted. "Shhh." Everyone in the hospital said. "Sorry." Carlos whispered. "To Katie room." James told us. And we ran to her room._

_**Katie POV**  
_

_"Hello Mrs Knight." Someone said which took me out of my dream. "Call me Katie." I told the person. I looked up to see a woman doctor, she was in her 20s and she has blond hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a pink top with black leggings. "Okay Katie do you remember what happen." She said. What minute what happen? I think I came home at 11 shouted at Kendall went to my room punch a mirror and tried to kill myself. "Was it I tried to kill myself?" I asked. "Okay." The doctor said writing it down. "When can I go home." I asked. "Maybe today." She said and she went. Just as she left, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James came rushing into my room. "Hey Katie." Kendall said sitting down on the chair next to my bed. I could tell he been crying, because his eyes were red and puffy. "Hi are you okay?" I said a bit to fast. "Yeah." Kendall said. "Hi Katie how are you." James said. "__Perfect." I just said._

_**Five Hours Later**  
_

_The boys when with the doctor to get all my things ready so I could go home. I looked to see if anyone was there. When I knew for sure there was no one I went on facebook on my phone._

_**Ella : I heard that the little brat tried to kill herself. It's so sad that it didn't work.**_

**_Jess : I was going to have a party because she killed herself but she didn't._**

**_Joey : I cried when I look on Kendall facebook and it said Katie alive. I pretty sure Kendall doesn't even care for her_**

**_Becky : All of BTR fans hate her. I mean why would they make a facebook page called We Hate Katie Knight_**

**_Ella : Anyway when she come back to school she death. I can't wait to get my hands on her._**

**_Jess : Meet you guys at the park to plan it out_**

**_Joey : Meet ya there_**

**_Becky : I'm so in_**

_I put my phone in my pocket and cried. When I saw my brother and his friends coming I wiped my tears and put on a smile. "Ready to go Katiebear." Kendall said. "Yep ready as I will ever be." I said. I got out of bed and we walk to the car. Logan drive while Kendall was next to him, Me, Carlos and James were in the back seats. "Don't worrying Katie we will be back to messing with Britters in a few weeks." Carlos said. I laugh yep there always Carlos to bring someone mood. "Yeah. BTW the next prank we will do is putting jelly in the pool." I said to him. "Sounds like a plan." Carlos said. Maybe I should tell them i'm getting bullied. Wait they shouldn't worry about me. "Yeah how do we get the jelly? I mean who would that much jelly we need?" I said. "Don't know." Carlos said. After the ride we got out and went to 2J. I am kinda of happy that we get to see mum again, but when we walk in we see a note. "I wonder what that note is." James said. Kendall walk over to the note and read it. "Mum on holiday for a month." Kendall said looking down. "Oh no what are we gonna do?" I said_


	4. Sorry About This

**_Help_**

**__**_**Hey guys it's me. Sorry about this not being a chapter but I need your help, with Chapter 3. If you have any idea please tell me, because I don't know what to write. This will really help me if you want to help me. I would love you if you gave me idea. Here are something you need to do for the idea. Think outside the box. Okay. As I said before sorry. Chapter Three will be out as soon as you guys give me idea. Thanks bye. And make sure you review and follow and favorite the story and me as well just joking just the story. If you want to do me then you can. :) Bye guys.**_


	5. Your Not Alone

**_Help_**

**_Chapter Three Your Not Alone_**

**_Katie POV_**

_"Mum gone for a month." Kendall said. "What are We Gonna Do." I said. "I guess we have to look after you." Carlos said jumping up and down. "When said we he means me and Kendall." Logan said. "Hey what about me." James pouted. "Okay maybe James." Kendall said. "I'm going to take a nap." I said and ran upstairs. I went to my room locked the door and went on my bed and fell asleep._

_**Dream**_

_**Still Katie POV**_

_**I walk down stairs I heard Kendall say. "You know what i'm getting bored of Katie. She so annoying and she such a tramp." "I know right her class mates are right she just a slut." I heard James said. "I looked on facebook and there was lots of pages that hate Katie. The fans don't like her we don't like her everyone doesn't like her." Carlos said. "The only thing we can do. Kill her." Logan said. What they are gonna kill me. "Yeah I got a gun in my bedroom we could kill her tonight." Kendall said.**_

_**I ran upstairs as fast as I could and ran to my bedroom and locked the door. I ran to my bed and went under my bed. I heard foot steps coming closer and closer. Until the door open, I saw Kendall with a gun and Carlos, James and Logan behide him trying to look for me. "Look she under the bed what a baby." Kendall said pointing at me. "Kendall please don't." I cried. "Well I won't do it right now but later your dead Katie Knight." He said smirking. I grab me and throw me over my desk. "Kendall stop." I cried tears coming down my face. "Why should we." James said with a evil smile. He picked me up got Kendall gun and pulled it and the bullet hit me. "Ow." I scream. "Now you know how it's feels living with you. It's hurts doesn't it." Carlos said . "I'm sorry okay." I yelled. "Well it's to late now." Logan said. Kendall picked up the gun and said." Goodbye Baby Sister." And pulled it. I fell to the ground and the guys just laugh at me so much their eyes started to water. That was the last thing I saw because everything went black.**_

_**End Of Dream**_

_**Katie POV**_

_I screamed. "It's only a dream it's only a dream." I told myself over and over again._

_**Kendall POV**  
_

_"He didn't cheat." I told Carlos. "Yeah he did." He said back. "Guys." Logan shouted. "What." Was what we shouted back. "I'm the one who lost and you to are taking worst then I am." James said before we heard a scream. "Katie." We all said and ran upstairs to her bedroom. "Baby Sister are you okay." I said as I saw her. Her eyes were puffy and red. She must of been crying. She shook her head." What wrong." James asked. "I had a dream." Katie whispered. "What was it about." Carlos and Logan asked at the same time. " You guys beated me up and killed me in the dream and when I died you just laugh at me." Katie said with tears coming down. "Katie that will never happen." I said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "Can you guys sing me a song." Katie said. We all looked at each other with the same look which said we should sing Your Not Alone.  
_

_[Kendall:]_  
_I bet you didn't notice_  
_First time your heart was broken_  
_You called me up and we talked til the morning (Oh)_

_And the time that you were stranded_  
_I was there before you landed_  
_He was a no show, I made sure you got home_

[Logan:]  
_I've been right there (right there)_  
_For every minute_  
_This time, it's no different_  
_Whatever happens you should know whoa_

[Kendall:]  
_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_(You're not alone)_

_All the days that you were stressed out_  
_Feeling like pulling your hair out_  
_They were all missing but I was here listening (Now)_

_You gotta believe in me_  
_Even if you can't see me there (Can't see me there)_

_[Kendall and James:]_

_I'll catch you when you fall (O-oh!)_

[James:]  
_Cause I've been right there (right there)_  
_For every minute_  
_This time, it's no different_  
_Whatever happens you should know whoa_

[Kendall:]  
_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_That you're not alone (You, you, you)_  
_(You're not alone)_

[Carlos:]  
_I'll be here for you no matter what_  
_Comes around the corner_  
_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh (Yeah!)_  
_As long as I am breathing_  
_You won't have to worry no more_

[Kendall:]  
_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder (Don't have to wonder)_  
_Cause you know, you know_

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
_Look over your shoulder_  
_You don't have to wonder_  
_Cause you know, you know, you know_  
_You're not alone, girl_  
_I'll be there to hold you_  
_I'll stay til it's over_  
_And you know, you know, you know_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_  
_That you're not alone_

[James:]  
_I bet you didn't notice_  
_First time your heart was broken_

_[Kendall:]_

_You called me up and we talked til the morning_

After singing the song Katie was fast asleep. We got up and left her room.


	6. Laundry Trouble

_**Help**_

_**Chapter Four Laundry**_

**Katie POV**

_I woke up remembering what happen the night before. "Man whats the time." I said to myself. I looked at my clock and it said 10:45am. At least it not 11 what it's 10 oh my gosh. I jump out of bed and walk out of my bedroom and went downstairs. Downstairs were the guys playing video games, well Logan and James were Kendall and Carlos were shouting. "Morning guys." I said happily with a smile. The boys heads turn at the same time. Scary huh. "Hey Katie." They said and Kendall and Carlos went back to shouting at each. "What up with them." I asked walking over to the Kitchen to make a tea. "Oh they are fighting about who will win. Kendall thinks I am going to but Carlos thinks James will." Logan said. "Okay. You guys really shouldn't play video games. Remember what happen the last time." I said trying to make James and Logan remember. Wow if we didn't know it was the game there would be anymore Big Time Rush scary thoughts. "Oh yeah." James said. Logan got up from the sofa and started to walk to the Laundry room. "I'm gonna do some laundry. Make sure Kendall and Carlos don't kill each other and if you can't handle them get me." Logan said and walk away. "James wanna go to the pool." I asked drinking the rest of my tea. "Sure. They won't even know we gone." James said. Me and James walk out of 2J. Just as we walk we heard Kendall shout. "Hey were have Katie, James and Logan gone?" "Beats me." Carlos said and they started to shout at each other again._

_**Logan POV**_

_"Shut up you two." I yelled at Kendall and Carlos. "Whatever I'm going to our room." Kendall shouted back out me. "I'm going to watch the Jennifers from 4 hours." Carlos said. What a weird boy. I Shook me head and then walk back to the Laundry room. Why can't the boys do there own clothes. I picked up the boys clothes and threw them in the whatever that moving thing was called. Wow I need to stop hanging out with the guys I don't even know what a thing that wash clothes is called. When I picked up Katie pants I found her phone. _

_Beep Beeep_

_I looked at the text and it said it was from some girl called Ella_

_**Today Five Clock Bitch I gonna kill you and help your brothers so they don't have to deal with you anymore. I bet they will be so happy.**  
_

_"What." I said. "Kendall." I yelled hoping he would hear me._

**_Kendall POV_**

**__**_"No mum we fine. No we haven't kill anyone. Is that what you think we do? Anyway mum I have to go bye." I said on the phone and hang up before mum could even say one word. "Kendall." I heard Logan yelled. I walk out of mine and Logan bedroom and walk to the Laundry room where I saw that moving thing moving around and Logan looking at Katie phone. "Whats up?" I asked. Logan frowned. Oh no this must be bad. "Look." Was all he said before he throw the phone at me. I looked at the phone and saw this_

_**Today Five Clock Bitch I gonna kill you and help your brothers so they don't have to deal with you anymore. I bet they will be so happy.**  
_

_****"What." I yelled so loud I think Gustavo might of heard and he on a trip in London. "Yeah it's from some girl called Ella." Logan said. "When Katie comes back we will talk to her about this. Lets get Carlos and James here so we can tell them." I said before the Laundry room door opened. And there was Carlos and James. "So you can tells us what." They said with there arms crossed. "That we found this text in Katie phone." Logan said. I showed them the text. "What." They said. Wow that what I said. The door open and Katie was there. "Hey guys what is with the shouting." Katie asked. Me, Logan, Carlos and James crossed our arms. "Katie what going on?" I said holding the phone so Katie can see the texts._


End file.
